Ley de Hielo
by Eliih Him
Summary: ¿Por qué no me hablas y sólo me sonríes? ¿Estás enojada conmigo o algo parecido?... por favor abuelita dime algo... lo que sea pero háblame.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertence, sólo la historia es mía;**

 **-Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Perdonen la ortografía.**

 **Sin más que añadir aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Se despierta sobresaltada. Mira desorientada la habitación. Lleva su mano hasta donde está su corazón. Esa fue una horrible pesadilla, el sólo volver a recordarla le daba escalofríos.

Se levantó de la cama donde dormía con su abuela desde que era una bebé.

El piso estaba frío, pero no le importaba. Tenía que verla para que ese miedo se esfumara.

Abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio. Esto la extraño, usualmente su abuela tenía la radio prendida en la piesita donde se ponía a coser o hacer ropa ya sea para ella o para otros. El comedor estaba vacio, pero la televisión estaba prendida. Se acercó hacia donde estaba el control para apagarla.

Se quedó quieta, aún con el control en la mano, miró el reloj que colgaba sobre la televisión. Era cerca del medio día.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, pasó a través de una ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo.

―Últimamente está lloviendo mucho ― dijo para sí misma.

Siguió su camino y un olor delicioso llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Se asomó por el marco de la puerta y ahí la vio. Estaba cocinando.

Se acercó sigilosamente y le dio un beso en su arrugada mejilla. Ella sonrió pero no le dijo nada, sólo siguío cocinando, lo que ahora veía, el hígado.

Su abuelita últimamente no le dirigía la mirada sólo le sonreía cálidamente, pero su silencio la estaba atormentando.

Desde hace meses que no le habla y eso le duele. Le duele mucho. Ella es como su madre, prácticamente vivió más tiempo con ella que con sus padres, y no le gustaba que ella le hiciera la ley del hielo.

Camino hasta la silla que había cerca de ahí y se sentó. Se quedó mirando como cocinaba su abuela durante varios minutos y empezó a sentir que sus parpados le pesaban y se obligó a si misma a estar despierta. No quería volver a dormirse y despertarse en su cama mientras su abuela salía sola de nuevo. Eso es lo que ella creía ya que no la encontraba por ningún lado y las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas excepto las del patio y de la entrada de su casa.

Su abuela se giró y le sonrió de nuevo parecía que le iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento no aguantó más y se durmió. Siempre se dormía cuando su abuela le estaba por hablar.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró la habitación a oscuras, con la luz de la luna colándose por su ventana que estaba entreabierta. Se sentó en su cama.

― ¿Abuela? ― preguntó adormilada.

Quiso levantarse pero estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Y por una vez, se acostó y se fue a dormir.

Sentía que la estaban moviendo. Abrió los ojos pero los cerró rápidamente. La luz del sol la cegaba.

―Miyako ¿qué quieres desayunar? Puedo hacer unos omelets si gustas o un café... un té... no sé ¿qué quieras?

La volvió a mover.

―Un café... con tostadas puede ser ― le susurró.

Se desperezó y visiualizó una cabellera pelirroja.

Momoko.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Momoko? ― le preguntó.

No recordaba haberla invitado a su casa y mucho menos que ella se haya quedado a dormir.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Vengo todas las mañanas a...

―Perdón... no lo recordaba... ― le contestó.

No sentía ganas de hablar y volvió a acomodarse. No sabía porque tenía tanto sueño.

Se estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que la estaban observando. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio la silueta de su abuela al lado de su cama.

Le sonrió cansada pero feliz de verla. Su abuelita también le sonrió de vuelta.

― ¿Abuelita dónde estabas?

Sólo recibió una adorable sonrisa como respuesta.

―Dime algo por favor... no soporto tu silencio...

Su abuela seguía sin decirle nada.

― ¡Háblame! ¡ABUELA POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTÓ! ― gritó desesperada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Quiso levantarse pero Momoko ingresó a su habitación con una enfermera.

Miyako las miraba confundida.

La enfermera se acercó con una inyección. Miyako la miró horrizada y quiso levantarse pero la habían sujetado de los brazos fuertemente. Sus ojos celestes se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio a Boomer sujetandola.

Mirada azul se encontró con la celeste. Pero él apartó la mirada con lástima.

Miyako no comrendía que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué había una enfermera en su casa? ¿Por qué Boomer la estaba sujetando cuando ella quería escapar? No entendía nada.

Desesperada buscó a su abuelita y ella estaba en un rincón mirándola cálidamente. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. Su abuelita no permitiría que le hicieran algo.

Sintió un pinchazon en su brazo y eso la alertó. Empezó a moverse e intentó soltarse de las manos de Boomer que la estaban sujetando fuertemente. Comenzó a sentir su cuerpo pesado. Sus ojos se querían cerrar pero ella no quería dormir. ¿Por qué la querían hacer dormir? ¿Qué le querían hacer?

―Abuelita por favor... no dejes que me hagan esto de nuevo... ― dijo con voz adormilada.

No resistió mucho y dejó de forcejear contra Boomer y miró a su abuela una última ve antes de que sus ojos se cerraran.

* * *

 **Es corto lo sé, pero como que quería escribir tantas cosas y no me gustaba como quedaba el capítulo así que divide el capítulo, la otra parte la subiré en otra ocasión.**

 **Sí hay alguna cosa que no entiendan pueden dejar su duda en los reviews, un inbox o dejarme un mensaje en mis páginas de Facebook.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, sólo la historia es mía;**

 **-Posibles cambios de personalidades;**

 **-Leve lenguaje inapropiado;**

 **-En el anterior capítulo no especifique, que me inspiré en la canción "Ley del Hielo" de Canserbero;**

 **-Aquí tienen 25 años las PPGZ y los RRBZ;**

 **-Perdonen los posibles errores de ortografía que puedan encontrar.**

 **Sin más aquí les dejo.**

* * *

Momoko caminaba tranquilamente hacia la casa de una de sus mejores amigas. Su celular sonó, lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó sin mirar.

― ¿Hola?

― _¿Dónde andas?_

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―Voy a cuidar de Miyako, hoy es jueves, me toca a mí.

― _Est_ _á bien… voy a ir a buscarte a la hora que la otra vaya y no aceptaré un no. Tienes que cuidar de tu salud, sino no vas a poder seguir cuidándola._

Momoko suspiró derrotada, no podía discutir con eso. Se sentía más agotada de lo normal, pensó que eso se debía a que estaba embarazada de siete semanas, aún no había encontrado el momento apropiado para decirle a Brick.

―Ya… entendí… te espero. Adiós, te amo.

― _Yo también, nos vemos._

Cortó y volvió a guardarlo.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a su destino. Buscó en su bolso una copia de las llaves de la casa de Miyako. Abrió la puerta e ingreso al gran lugar. Miró los jardines y se recordó llamar al jardinero que contrataba al menos una vez a la semana.

Ingresó a la casa y dejó su bolso en la mesita que estaba cerca de la puerta. La enfermera debería estar llegando dentro de unos minutos.

Fue hacia donde estaba el teléfono y empezó a llamar a las chicas que la ayudaban con la limpieza, esta casa era demasiado grande como para ocuparse ella sola.

Escucho un murmullo que venía de la cocina. Camino lentamente hasta ahí y vio a Miyako durmiendo en una de las sillas que había ahí.

Le dirigió una débil sonrisa, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Escucho como golpeaban la puerta que daba a la calle. Fue a donde estaban las cámaras de seguridad. Desde hace mucho Miyako había insistido en colocarlas sólo como un pequeño método de prevención. La enfermera estaba parada ahí.

Pasó por la cocina para darle un vistazo a Miyako y vio que seguía dormida. Ya le diría a la enfermera que la ayudara.

Tomó las llaves de su bolso y fue a abrirle.

―Buenos días señorita Akatsutsumi, ¿cómo se encuentra esta mañana? ― la saludo apenas le abrió la puerta.

A veces esa mujer la incomodaba por la forma tan formal como la trataba siempre, a pesar de que ya le había dicho que la tratará de "tu" y no de "usted", pero se rindió a la semana de conocerla.

―Buenas, por ahora bien ¿y usted?

―No me quejo señorita. ¿Ya la vio a la señorita Gotokuji?

―Sí, creo que se levantó en la madrugada y fue a sentarse en la cocina, está durmiendo.

La enferma asintió y fue hacia la cocina. Camino hasta ahí y para ayudarla, cuando llegó a la cocina la enfermera le estaba aplicando una de sus medicamentos.

―Ayúdeme a llevarla hasta su habitación ― le dijo mientras dejaba una inyección en la mesa.

Momoko asintió mareada, odiaba el olor que tenían los antipsicóticos porque le recordaban a los hospitales.

* * *

―Empiecen por la habitaciones que están en este piso, no pueden subir al segundo hasta que yo lo autorice ¿entendieron? ― les pregunto Momoko a las tres chicas que tenía al frente.

La enfermera la estaba en la habitación donde Miyako aún estaba durmiendo. Se había sentado esa mañana luego de que la acostaron, pero al parecer estabas soñando ya que se volvió a acostar sola.

―Por supuesto señorita ― le contestaron las tres al unísono.

Momoko asintió y les hizo una señal para que empezaran, subió al segundo piso y fue pensando en las opciones que tenía para el desayuno de su amiga.

Ingresó en la habitación y vio que la enfermera estaba controlando algunos medicamentos.

―Faltan aripiprazol y olanzapina, señorita. Voy hasta una farmacia ¿dónde guarda las recetas? ― le pregunto.

―En la gaveta del escritorio, ahí las dejó Kaoru ayer cuando pasó por aquí.

La mujer asintió y se fue de la habitación. Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, se acercó a Miyako. La movió lentamente por el hombro.

―Miyako ¿qué quieres desayunar? Puedo hacer unos omelets si gustas o un café... un té... no sé ¿qué quieres?

Vio como la rubia volvía a cerrar los ojos. Suspiró era así todas las mañanas. La volvió a mover.

―Un café... con tostadas puede ser ― le susurró.

Sonrió feliz, hoy al menos quería algo más que sólo tostadas. Era un gran avance o al menos eso creía ella.

Vio cómo se sentaba en su cama y se estiraba. Cuando sus opacos ojos celestes la miraron, podía ver la confusión en ellos.

― ¿Por qué estás aquí Momoko? ― le preguntó.

Eso la dejó helada. El médico le había dicho que esto podría pasar, que empezará a olvidarse de todo, pero no estaba preparada todavía para esto, cada vez que le preguntaba lo mismo a ella o a Kaoru, sentían un nudo en la garganta y les costaba hablar. Les dolía ver a su mejor amiga así. Trato de calmarse para hablar.

― ¿No lo recuerdas? Vengo todas las mañanas a...

―Perdón... no lo recordaba... ― la interrumpió.

Otra vez se volvía a acomodar para volver a dormir.

―Bueno voy a prepararte el desayuno, ya vuelvo.

Al no recibir respuesta sólo suspiró y salió de ahí.

* * *

― ¿Sigue igual entonces? ― preguntó Boomer dejando la taza de té en la mesa de la sala.

―Por momentos pienso que ella está recuperándose, como que quiero levantarse pero valla y vuelve a caer.

Boomer había llegado esta madrugada de su viaje a Tokio, tenía que ayudar a Butch con la mudanza. El moreno tenía una beca por su habilidad con cualquier deporte y varias universidades lo querían, para Kaoru esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua bien helada y aunque ella lo niegue y lo demuestre poco, le dolía mucho estar separada de él por una temporada.

―¿Ya le dijiste a mi hermano? ― preguntó Boomer con una débil sonrisa.

Momoko tomó su taza de té de la mesita y le contestó:

―Aún no encuentro el momento ― y tomó un sorbo.

Boomer era el único que sabía de su estado, ya que había estado con él cuando había vomitado y casi se cayó en la calle cuando se sintió débil. Había sido tan terco y obstinado como Brick, que no pudo resistirse e ir al hospital para saber que tenía.

Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando se enteraron que estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo de Brick. Un bebé de ambos.

― ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¡Lo sabes desde hace dos semanas! Les dices tú o yo le diré que estoy emocionado por ser el tío más guapo que tendrá cierto bebé de cierta cuñada.

― ¡Boomer! No te atreverías a… ― pero fue interrumpida.

― ¡Háblame! ¡ABUELA POR FAVOR! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTÓ! ― gritó Miyako desesperada desde la habitación de arriba.

Momoko tiró su taza de vidrió en el suelo y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Miyako, con la enfermera y Boomer detrás de ella. Ambas ingresaron en la habitación y la rubia las miraba confundida y desorientada.

La mujer sacó una inyección del maletín que había cogido en cuanto escucho el grito de la chica. La enfermera se acercó con una inyección y ésta la miró horrizada, quiso levantarse pero Momoko empujó a Boomer para que la tomara de los brazos para que le aplicaran el tranquilizante.

Boomer vio en los ojos de Miyako la desesperación y frustración contenida. Si tan sólo él no hubiera hecho caso cuando ella le había pedido que la dejara sola cuando su abuelita había fallecido, nada de esto estaría pasando. No resistió sostenerle la mirada y la apartó pero sin aflojar su agarre.

Momoko se acercó un poco más a la cama y quiso esconderse cuando Miyako miró en su dirección. No podía soportar mirarla, odiaba verla perdida entre la realidad y sus alucinaciones.

La enfermera encontró una vena y la inyectó, Momoko apartó la mirada unos segundos. Sentía como si fuera a ella a quien la estuvieran pinchando.

Miyako empezó a moverse en cuanto sintió la aguja en su brazo. Boomer utilizó más fuerza para contenerla, se sorprendía de esa fuerza desconocida que poseía esa chica. Fue aflojando de a poco su agarre cuando sintió que ella ya no estaba luchando.

―Abuelita por favor... no dejes que me hagan esto de nuevo... ― dijo con voz adormilada.

Boomer la soltó y se alejó unos centímetros. Nunca pensó que llegaría a utilizar su fuerza contra esa delicada chica. Debería haberla cuidado más si sabía que ella era tan frágil que podía llegar a romperse en cualquier momento y ahora que estaba rota, no podía volver a armarla para que quede como antes. Dios sabe cuánto anhela poder ayudarla.

Momoko la miraba con tristeza. Aún no podía creer como Miyako cayó en esto. Su abuela había muerto a causa del cáncer que tenía en su hígado y que los médicos, unos completos incompetentes, habían dejado que eso avanzara y que ella se fue debilitando de a poco hasta que no resistió más y murió. Desde que le dieron esa noticia a Miyako ella lloraba todo el día hasta dormirse. Miyako las alejaba cada día más hasta que cuando fueron a verla ya era demasiado tarde.

Kaoru y ella habían ido a verla la habían escuchado hablar animadamente con alguien en el comedor. Cuando se acercaron la vieron sentada hablando sola. Estaba más delgada que antes y sus cabellos rubios habían perdido el brillo.

Kaoru fue más rápida y llamó a una ambulancia. A los pocos minutos llegó la ambulancia e inmediatamente los paramédicos asistieron a su amiga y la llevaron al hospital.

Ella estaba desnutrida y sufría de demencia según los médicos.

Sí su mejor amiga seguí así, tendría que ser internada en un hospital psiquiátrico y eso era lo que menos quería. No tenía corazón para hacerlo, a pesar de que sabía que eso le haría bien a Miyako o tal vez no. No confiaba en esos lugares para poder cuidarla y mientras la mantuvieran así, tranquila y controlando sus crisis, no habría necesidad. Hay días en que parece una buena idea internarla pero al otro, parece una pésima idea.

Quizás... quizás si la internaban ella podría volver a ser la misma de siempre o se perdería en su locura completamente. No quería averiguarlo. Con Kaoru habían prometido cuidarla y no separarse de ella nunca más, seguirían al lado de Miyako aunque fueran unas ancianitas y no ayudaran mucho. Ninguna de las dos dejaría a Miyako sola nuevamente.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Bueno… espero que con esto haya aclarado las dudas que deje en el capítulo anterior o si les quedan más, sinvergüenzas (jajaja) díganlo.**

 **¡Les mando besos y abrazos asfixiantes!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Eliih Him**


End file.
